yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
XRT Debug Tool Y
A bootleg game originally called Elin The Game developed by Thevmedia Software. The only difference is the title. Also, only the stuff directly present in the game will be covered here, in a different way. Folders GOLDENTEXT "GOLDEN" refers to Goldenmario 007. Hidden games In the game inventory, there are some unused games: * Error The Game 2 * Gerd hallstrom (actually released to the N63 in 1999, was going to be released on the Unga Wii but it was cancelled before it was released. The ROM was found by klacemann102 and is now at Unga Wii Shop on UnseenUii.) * IM A MESSAGE * LEGO Errors * Zoo Tycoon 5 * YaberOlan Wiki's Revenge Starting LEGO Errors, Zoo Tycoon 5 and YaberOlan Wiki's Revenge will trigger the following message: ERROR: This game doesn't exist. Why not try a game that exists? Crash Reporter FF83 However, there are a few that actually work: Error The Game 2 ERROR THE GAME 2 COPYRIGHT 2012 GLOBE TELEVISION SUCH GAME IS NEVER FEATURED PLAY GAME Gerd hallstrom FUNNY CATS: GERD HALLSTROM. COPYRIGHT 1987-1999 LOW VOLTAGE SOFTWARE MAIN MENU PLAY GAME LOOK FOR FUNNY CATS Look for Funny Cats menu: SEARCHING FOR FUNNY CATS... FUNNYCAT1.JPG FUNNYCAT2.JPG TEST123.PNG The images themselves don't exist at all. PLAY GAME: Do you want to play? If so, then press A to continue. Uii disc is not in your console Failed to load the game because there's no disc in your console During game play: Cat #1 found Cannot find a cat Game cannot see anything Ads warning - they can kill you! HIDE!!! Look at the screen coming up after this red colour The screen for Cannot find a cat reads as follows: You need to have your camera pointed at the cat, otherwise annoying ads will be in the way and destroy the game. Losing a life can cause you to get a Game Over. REMEMBER: Cameras cannot always read cats, as the light is in the way. IM A MESSAGE Bluescreen It must be turned off. IM A MESSAGE is not a game, it's a message. IM A MESSAGE has a hidden button making you see this: IM A MESSAGE: BLUESCREEN See bluescreen Free mode Go back to the Unga Wii Menu Options Only three of the four options work. Free Mode is non-functional and crashes. If you press Options: VOLUME 0 - 100 MUSIC OFF - ON SFX OFF - ON Go back See bluescreen is the same as the IM A MESSAGE start message. "Go back to the Unga Wii Menu" is self-explanatory. Unused text Messages There are two private unfinished messages written by Vanalker. Both have the name "`~Vad som har hänt i Mediahuset idag". The reason why they are unfinished: the laptops Vanalker wrote them on shut down because of low battery. One has a time stamp of 11-09-20 13:37, the other 11-11-07 13:36. Hej! Idag hade vi Slöjd, MTI, Svenska, Engelska och så vidare... På slöjden: Innan det började: Jag stod och väntade tills Malin kom. Efter att det har börjat: Gjorde en stor tärning The first one. Hej! Idag hade vi The second one. There are two entries for unfinished messages written by someone else. However, most of the information is lost. Text There is a folder called "GOLDENTEXT" (undoubtedly a reference to Goldenmario 007) that contains lots of unused text. hej Vanalker knows who wrote this, but won't disclose the name for privacy reasons. gb89§uyh672 Unknown. TVK Fotboll Status: Broadcasting soccer! TerriorsMT: ohhhkvcvjljksklkksafiorlanjhufhenpapasoccer TVK Hockey Status: Broadcasting hockey! TerriorsMT: ohhhkvcvjljksklkksafiorlanjhufhenpapahockey What?! Spam1@ii "spamidiot?". Probably not. x =msgbox("It seems that you are running a beta game that was dropped in later builds or by unknown reasons. If something is going wrong after testing this ugly beta game, contact us. ",0+16, "DogCam is King!") One of many message boxes Vanalker created. x =msgbox("Sorry, but the song cannot be played anymore",0+16, "Microsoft Windows") Here's another one. Windows XP Nint Edition Includes: * NintExplorer * NintSearch * Start Menu Message Box * Weird Luna Theme * NintChat * NintTube (the video site for NintExplorer videos) Some bugs: * The NintExplorer does crash sometimes. * The clock does not moving itself. * The Start Menu Message Box does only have NintExplorer. * If a stickman searching of NintTube, the site will crash and destory the computer. Do not do this! * The bluescreen has the weird Luna theme below the wallpaper. The bluescreen is based on 98 bluescreen. This one describes the features of Windows XP Nint Edition. Windows XP Stickman Edition - For Stickmans and Testers Only Includes: * StickAlert * StickMenu (known better as Start Menu For Stickmans) * About Stickman * Boot into Nint Edition (new) Some bugs: * The StickAlert has a alarm that does not stop sometimes. * The About Stickman does not working, instead for that, a message box will been seen. * Boot into Nint Edition has the same bugs as the Windows XP Nint Edition. This one describes the features of Windows XP Stickman Edition. DEBAUG! WHEEL POS WHEEL ROLL This game was released in Yurka, but it featured some changes: * In the last mini-game, when it ends, only the character that remains untouched by anything is counted as the winner. In the original version, two are counted as the winners. Olkov Armiv didn't like this idea. These test strings will appear if you press A and B twice and 1 and 2 once while using FAH852, opened from FAH477.